Flowers
by One-Winged-Chaos
Summary: Axel never thought sneaking into someone's private garden could turn out so well. Then again, neither did Marluxia - Yaoi -


**Wrote this ages ago...major epic fail!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

**~ AkuMaru ~**

**~ Flowers ~**

Axel sauntered down the halls of the Castle That Never Was with the usual smirk playing on his lips, his hips swaying in time with each soundless step he took on flawless marble. There was a swing in his step as he took a well rehearsed route - Left, then right, then right again, second door on the left. His gloved hand reached out to soundlessly swing open the door, enough for him to slip his thin frame through, and let it fall shut softly behind him. He leaned his back against the door and sighed in content. Out of the whole castle, Marluxia's garden was probably, his favourite place. Surprisingly, It relaxed him and was an excellent place for him to let his anger and frustration simmer away. Of course, the neophyte didn't know that Axel visited his sanctuary so frequently, or even at all. Which is probably for the best...

Axel brushed a stray lock of his slowly deflating hair - courtesy of Demyx - out of his face and stepped forward into the garden, smiling as he slowly made his way further in and the trees and plants became more frequent and grouped together, becoming more of a well cared for forest than a simple garden. It was warmer now than it was when Axel first entered, and he decided to slip his thick organization coat off and hung it on the branch of a nearby tree, also removing his boots and socks. He carried on barefoot, a relaxed air surrounding the redhead as he continued in a serene manner, somewhat oblivious to all around him, except of course for the exotic plants. His thoughts ceased as his toes reached something cold and wet, and as he looked down he smirked to find himself on the edge of a shallow pool. He continued to walk forward until he reached the deepest part of the pool, where the water reached his waist, before letting himself fall back in the water and settling himself against the rocks at the side. He leaned his head back and listened to the near silence around him, swirling his arms around in the water and contemplating recent events. He let his head fall slowly to the side and stared blankly ahead, the full effects of his latest mission finally catching up with him and making his already battered body feel a thousand times heavier. He snapped (well not exactly with that speed, more a lazy awakening) out of his thoughts and stared at the nearest flower to him, the one right in front of his nose. Due to the owner of the garden being very creative and somewhat, unusual, several of the plants in the garden grew in unexpected places. For example, the flower that the pyro was staring at. A single blood red unusually large rose, somehow growing between the rocks. He lazily reached out and gently stroked the soft petals, smiling in content and beginning to let his mind wander again.

"Like it, do you?"

Axel froze for a moment before slowly turning round to find the pinkette behind him, Axel's battered coat in his hands.

"So it's you who keeps coming in here, hmm?"

"Good evening, Marluxia."

The neophyte shook his head and began to walk forward towards the pool.

"Tch, good evening indeed! You know, I ought to be more mad at you, coming in here without my permission, but seeing as you -"

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes trailed down to Axel's chest, slowly taking in the many cuts (some rather deep) and bruises adorning his neck, arms, chest and legs.

"Gosh... what happened?"

Axel shrugged nonchalantly. "Mission."

Marluxia shook his head again and quickly slipped off his own coat, dumping Axel's unceremoniously on the ground, before sliding soundlessly into the icy water and seating himself in front of Axel. He gently reached out and ran his hands over Axel's wounds, snapping his hand back as he caught a sensitive area and the pyromaniac flinched. He soon pulled back with a sigh and settled himself next to the redhead, with a demanding look that said 'tell me or I'll gouge your eyes out.' Axel merely shook his head and quietly muttered something about large numbers of heartless.

"You were alone?"

The pyro nodded and leaned his head back again, letting his eyes fall closed.

"How many?"

"I don't know. Thousands."

"If you'd like me to 'accidently' kill Xemnas it could be arranged..."

Axel chuckled quietly "I'd like the pleasure of doing that myself thankyou."

"How about I hold him down while you burn?"

Marluxia had a malicious smile on his face as he said this, and Axel had the feeling this wasn't the first time he'd thought about this.

"He isn't worth the energy."

The pinkette raised a slender eyebrow as he looked back down at the red head. Clearly the effects of his latest mission wasn't all that was wrong, Axel had been acting differently all week, and he was generally run down and tired all the time. Marluxia sighed and stood up, stretching for a moment, before leaning down and hooking Axel's arm around his neck, gently tugging the pyro to his feet.

"W..what are you doing?!"

"Tch, you don't have to look so scared! What do you think i'm gonna do?"

Marluxia's voice was unusually soft, and Axel felt a little touched that the pinkette seemed to care about him. He gave a startled yelp as his legs suddenly gave out and he went crashing back to the water. He would've taken Marluxia with him if the neophyte hadn't got a firm footing. Marluxia shook his head slightly and picked Axel up bridal style, frowning as the red head collapsed against his chest.

_'Why must he be so independant?'_

Axel opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the bright light that was nearly blinding him, and was surprised to find himself in a room which wasn't his own. It had simple furnishings - nothing more than needed - with light blue walls and a huge window with a seat. The bed in which he was lying was twice the size of his own with black silk sheets. He groaned and bought one hand up to his head, it felt twice the size and was throbbing.

"Finally woke up i see."

He looked up to see Marluxia sat in the window seat (had he always been there?) with a book in his hand, but he clearly hadn't been able to concentrate. He snapped the book shut and headed over to the bed, sitting down gently on the edge and laying his hand gently on Axel's.

"How long have you been ill?"

Axel shrugged. "And don't ask me what's wrong either, 'cause i don't know."

"Why didn't you go to Vexen?"

"Seemed like nothing, didn't wanna bother him. What's wrong with my chest, why is it bandaged?"

"Some of the cuts from your latest mission were infected, plus you were still bleeding everywhere. I fixed you up a little, that's all."

"Well...Thanks, i guess. How long was i asleep for?"

"2 Days. Don't tell me you haven't been sleeping either...?"

Axel averted his gaze to the floor. "Not by choice."

Marluxia sighed and looked again at the marks scarring Axel's body.

"Well, whatever it is, go and get it sorted."

He released Axel's hand and stood, heading for the door. "I have to go see Xemnas. I won't be long. Stay Here," He added the last bit firmly, as if he was expecting Axel to leave. However, Axel was quite comfortable where he was.

A week later, Axel was still in Marluxia's room. He'd been up and down all week, one minute his was fine, the next, his temperature hit the roof, then he was freezing. His wounds were slowly healing - they'd been deeper than he thought - but he'd twisted his ankle when he fell in the pool in Marluxia's garden. So he'd quite happily stayed put.

Marluxia set the tray of tea down on the bed next to Axel and settled himself back against the pillows, handing a cup to the redhead and smirking as he took a long gulp.

"I take it you feel better today?"

"Much, thankyou."

"Good to hear."

Marluxia took a cautious sip of his tea and relaxed back against the pillows. If there was one thing Axel had learned in the week he'd been staying with the pinkette, it was that Marluxia liked quiet in the mornings, just as Marluxia had learned that Axel could actually be quite considerate of other peoples feelings. They sat in silence for a while and finished their tea (Axel helping himself to another cup, not that Marluxia minded) and remained quiet for a while after, until Axel broke the silence.

"Marluxia, could you help me up please? I'd like to go to your garden, if you don't mind that is."

Marluxia smiled and nodded, allowing Axel to hook his arm around the pinkettes neck and helping him to stand up, leaving him a moment to catch his balance. Axel clearly wasn't going to walk down, it was a long way and he was clearly still tired, so Marluxia opened a portal and guided him through. It bought them out on the edge of the pool Marluxia discovered Axel a week prior, and Axel smiled to himself.

_"How did he know?"_

The neophyte helped Axel slip out of his soft cotton shirt and then slide into the water, sighing in content as the icy cold water hit his now overly warm chest. Marluxia sat down besides him, and hesitated for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around the pyro's waist and pulling him carefully into his lap. Axel tensed for a moment before smirking and relaxing back against the pinkette, grasping hold of his hands and pulling his arms tighter around his waist. Marluxia was thrown for a moment but then smiled warmly and buried his face in Axel's surprisingly soft hair.

"Did I ever...thank you, Marluxia?"

Marluxia was silent for a moment and shook his head.

"Then, now's my chance."

Axel twisted in Marluxia's grasp Until he was facing him, and somehow managed to untuck his legs from where he was sat on them and wrap them tightly around the neophytes waist. He caught Marluxia's gaze for a moment - unsure if the neophyte would punch him if he continued - but he decided to take the chance, and leaned forward to softly press his lips against the neophytes. Marluxia rolled his eyes and tightened the hold he had around Axel's waist.

_"It's about time!"_

Marluxia began to kiss the pyro back with such ferocity that Axel began to wonder if maybe it _had_ been a bad idea, but he reached up and slipped his arms around Marluxia's neck regardless. He momentarily pulled away for air - he couldn't hold his breath for very long - and cried out in surprise when Marluxia flipped him around, switching their positions. Axel kept his legs around Marluxia's waist and smiled as he was kissed again. Marluxia swiftly flicked his tongue over Axel's bottom lip, taking advantage of the pyros surprised gasp to slip his tongue in. Axel was truly shocked. He hadn't been expecting a reaction like this, more like being punched in the face and thrown out of Marluxia's garden for good. Although, he couldn't hide how he felt for the neophyte, he was part of the reason Axel visited his garden so frequently; he _wanted_ Marluxia to find him, any excuse to spend time with the pinkette. Axel let Marluxia take control, and allowed himself to be slowly lowered back against the mossy rocks that surrounded the pool. The pinkette suddenly pulled away from the pyros lips and instead began attacking his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh, smirking to himself as he found Axel's soft spot and the redhead squirmed in pleasure. Axel let his hands wander downward from Marluxia's neck over his chest, drawing small circles on his stomach before letting them lie on his hips. The pinkette began to kiss his way over Axel's stomach gently, the redhead trying to lift himself closer to Marluxia's warmth, craving his touch. Marluxia stopped abruptly and looked up into Axel's eyes for a moment.

"Bedroom?"

Axel nodded eagerly and allowed Marluxia to pick him up and saunter through a portal, their lips locked together again

...Lets just say Larxene didn't get much sleep that night.

**Yeah, I'm going through my computer uploading all the things I wrote AGES ago and never uploaded (not on here anyway)... I'm kind of a bit of a better writer now... but not much. And with all the school work I have I don't have time to write...**

**Still... i'm working on two SasoDei's at the moment :D**

**Please review, I need the help!**


End file.
